When Severus Meets Sabrina
by Moon-Dancer721
Summary: One letter changes his whole world and now Severus' daughter, whom he didn't know he had, has come to live with him at Hogwarts! PG 'cause I'm not quite sure about too much that's gonna happen! Pleases read and review!
1. Along Comes Sabrina

So! This is my first Professor Snape type story... oh, just read it! I've got nothing to say except:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!  
  
Chapter 1: Along comes Sabrina  
  
Severus Snape waited in the train station with two documents in his hands. He was still in as much shock as when he had first read the letter. And the picture. Well, he couldn't even believe that until he saw her with his own eyes. He read the letter once more as he saw the train begin to pull into the station.  
  
Dear Mr. Snape,  
  
With the recent death of Lena Snape, you are left with the custody of your daughter, Sabrina Snape. Enclosed is all the information about Sabrina and a picture of her. We will be waiting for your reply.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Ministry of Magic  
  
He had sent his response. Even he, the greasy old git, couldn't turn away a child, especially his own. And even if he didn't know he had a daughter!  
  
The train had stopped and the passengers began to get off. Snape looked at the picture once more and began to look for Sabrina.  
  
Sabrina stepping off the train. She had no clue where to go or who was coming to get her. Her Father, she guessed, but she had now clue who he was, or what he looked like! No one had had a picture of him. So, now she was looking around feeling like an idiot, something now sixteen year old wanted to feel like.  
  
She looked up and saw a pale, greasy black- haired man in black robes approach her.  
  
'Is that him? Not what I expected at all.' She thought.  
  
Sabrina had long, curly, blonde hair, that was soft and she thought it was perfect. She looked at his eyes. They were dark, almost black, just like hers.  
  
'Must be him.'  
  
He reached her and Father and daughter stared at one another for the first time. Snape looked at the picture.  
  
"Sabrina?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, slowly. "Severus Snape?"  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"Well, um, nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out slowly, not knowing how he would react. He took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm sure you have more bags that that." He stated, pointing to her book bag.  
  
"Oh, yes, quite a few." She said.  
  
"Shall we get a cart for them then?" He asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Once the cart was found and the luggage retrieved, Severus led Sabrina to the car the Ministry had lent him.  
  
The car ride to Hogwarts was quiet, each passenger lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Sabrina stared out the car window as they pulled up to Hogwarts. She fell in love with the castle almost and once.  
  
The driver came around and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you." She said, still staring around at all of Hogwarts.  
  
Severus stood next to her.  
  
"The house elves will take your things to my chambers. You will be staying there until you are Sorted. Then, you may move into your House dorms. You must be hungry. It should be dinner time by now." Severus informed.  
  
Sabrina looked at him. "Yes, I'm a little hungry."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Sabrina nodded, then looked back over to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"You have your own forest." She stated.  
  
"Yes, the Forbidden Forest. It is off limits to the students." Severus said.  
  
"Oh, too bad. I would have liked to check it out." She said, and followed Snape inside.  
  
"You may sit with me and the other teachers, or you can sit with the students if you like." Severus told Sabrina.  
  
She looked at him once more. "I'd like to sit with you." She said.  
  
He gave her a quick nod, the opened the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
The Hall became very quiet as the students stopped their conversations and turned to where Severus and Sabrina stood. Sabrina got nervous and looked at her Father. His face held no emotion in it. She turned back to the students and set her face as well, and followed her Father towards the teacher's table.  
  
When they sat the students began to talk again. Who was the new girl? Why was she sitting with the teachers? And most importantly, why was she with Snape? Sabrina ignored them and tried to eat. She was hungry, but as always, as of late, the food tasted like ash in her mouth.  
  
She finally gave up and sat back in her chair. She looked around the Great Hall and at the students. It was different than The Salem Witches' Institute, but it was still beautiful.  
  
Severus looked over at Sabrina. He noticed she wasn't eating and that her plate had hardly been touched.  
  
"Are you not hungry?" He asked, slightly worried.  
  
"Oh, well, I am, but nothing ever tastes good anymore." She said.  
  
"Oh." Was all he said. What was he supposed to do? He was a teacher, but he really didn't know how to handle a child of his own. He would have to talk with Dumbledore later. All the kids seemed to love him.  
  
'Well, of course they do.' Severus thought. 'He's always offering them candy. He's like a kid himself.'  
  
He quickly finished his meal and turned back to Sabrina.  
  
"If you're done we can head to my chambers and get you settled in. We'll talk with the Headmaster in the morning."  
  
"Alright." She said. She looked out at all the students.  
  
Severus followed her gaze. "We'll leave through the door over there." He said, pointing to a door just off to the side of the teacher's table.  
  
"Okay." Sabrina said, relieved.  
  
They got up and left. Sabrina followed Severus all the way to the dungeons. He told her the password to his rooms and they entered.  
  
He showed Sabrina into the extra room she would be staying in. her things were already there as promised.  
  
Severus looked around the room. "Is everything here?" He asked.  
  
Sabrina surveyed the room and her things. "Looks like it."  
  
"Okay, good." He took in a strangely shaped case. "What's that?" He asked.  
  
Sabrina stole a glance at the box. "Oh, that's my violin."  
  
"You play?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
Severus sighed. "I guess there are a lot of things that I have to learn about you, but I'm sure you're tired. We can talk later." He said.  
  
"Well, it's kind of early. So, I probably won't be able to go to sleep right now. If you don't have anything to do we could talk, if you want that is." Sabrina offered.  
  
Snape considered. "Alright. We can talk out in the Common Room."  
  
They left the room and went to sit down on the couch in front of a blazing fire.  
  
Sabrina looked at her Father. It felt so weird to think of him as her Father. After sixteen years of just living with a Mother, he was just so different.  
  
"Just tell me about yourself." Severus said.  
  
"Okay. Well, my birthday is October 31st. I'm sixteen. I was born in the U.S. Mum moved there when she was pregnant with me. Lived in the same place my whole life, until now. Some of my things are still at that house, so I'll eventually have to go back to get them. But that's all stuff I don't need for school. Um, well, obviously I play violin. I dance, jazz mostly, sometimes a little modern and ballet.  
  
"My best friend is a muggle who I met in elementary school. We both go to boarding school now, so we hang out on holidays. Mum's parents live in London. They always came to visit for Christmas. They're muggles. I was going to live with them, but since you were still alive they thought it was best I lived with you because you are a wizard. And you ended up being a teacher here."  
  
She stopped for a quick breath.  
  
"So your Grandparents didn't think badly of me?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, no! Mum didn't talk about you that often, I think it made her too sad, but when she did it was always good. She never stopped loving you. Never even dated another guy. She changed her last name to Snape when she moved to the U.S. and gave me that name too. I never knew what you looked like though, except that I had your eyes. I guess Mum put all the pictures in the attic. We can check when we get the rest of the stuff there."  
  
"Where did you live?" Severus asked.  
  
"We lived in New York. It's a great place. In the summer Mum and I would go dance at all the clubs. We had a lot of fun together."  
  
"Yes, she always did like to have fun and enjoy herself."  
  
"What about you? Did you ever get married or date?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"No, your Mother was the only woman I ever loved. Still do." He replied.  
  
"So, you teach Potions right?" Sabrina changed the subject.  
  
"Yes, I'm the Potions Master. Will you be joining my Year 6 Advanced Potions class?"  
  
Sabrina smiled. "Of course! I guess I get my knack for Potions from you."  
  
Severus actually smiled too. "I'm glad. It is a difficult class though. I won't be easy on you."  
  
"Good, I would expect it to be hard if it's and Advanced class. Maybe you can give me something to start on if I don't start classes this week. Just so I'm not too behind." Sabrina said.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Coo. So, tell me about Hogwarts. What House's are there?"  
  
For the next couple of hours Severus explained about Hogwarts and such. By the end of the night the awkward just-met-you feeling was gone.  
  
So ends the first chapter! Review people! It makes authors happy and want to update more often! luvs and smooches 


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Welcome to chapter 2! Woot for me!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts!  
  
At 9 o'clock the next morning Severus knocked on Sabrina's door.  
  
"Sabrina?" He called out. He opened the door and turned the light on. "Sabrina, it's time to get up." Sabrina didn't stir. He tried shaking her. "Great, I have a daughter who can sleep through any major catastrophe."  
  
He walked to the only window and pulled aside the drapes. He closed his eyes against the sudden brightness.  
  
Standing next to Sabrina's bed again, he looked down at her, thinking. "How the hell am I supposed to wake you up?" He asked Sabrina's sleeping form. He shook her again, harder this time and spoke louder. "Sabrina, we are going to speak with Dumbledore today. You need to get up."  
  
Sabrina rolled over and mumbled. "No, Mummy, don't want too."  
  
Severus made a weird face. "I'm not your Mother. Sabrina, you have an hour to get ready before we go see the Headmaster."  
  
Sabrina sat up and exclaimed. "An hour! Oh my gosh! Gotta hurry!"  
  
Severus stood aside as Sabrina rushed to the bathroom. "That seemed to work well." He shook his head and left the room.  
  
An hour later Sabrina emerged out of her room, showered, dressed, make- upped, and hair perfectly curled. She wore a pair of Paris Blue blue jeans, at hot pink t-shirt that said "I wish I were royalty" along with other sayings such as "My crown will be the brightest" and "I will get my own Prince" and she had on a pair of Old Navy flip-flops that were hot pink with a light pink strip around the bottom.  
  
Severus looked up form the couch. He was silent for a moment. It was amazing how much she reminded him of her Mother.  
  
"Ready then?" He asked, and stood up.  
  
"Yup." She replied.  
  
"Okay, follow me."  
  
They left the dungeons and headed towards the Headmasters office. Sabrina watched in awe as the gargoyle moved away and the stairs rose.  
  
"Ah, come in!" Dumbledore greeted them. "Good morning Sabrina, Severus. How are you? Care for a lemon drop?" He offered.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Mmm, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Well, shall we start? I see that you've signed up for Year 6 Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. That is fine with me seeing as you've made Outstanding on all those one your O.W.L.s. Is that all correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Sabrina said.  
  
"Okay, then, now with classes out of the way, I think it would be best to have you Sorted Sunday evening and you can begin classes Monday. That will give you today, tomorrow and the weekend to get familiar with the school. Does that sound good to you Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." Severus replied.  
  
"Good. Once you've been Sorted you may move into your House dorms. Or, if Severus doesn't mind, I will allow you to stay with him."  
  
Sabrina nodded. "Okay."  
  
"You don't have to decide anything until Sunday. That's all I think. Am I forgetting anything Severus?"  
  
"I don't think so, sir. I think you covered everything."  
  
"Okay then! You may go. Another lemon drop before you go Sabrina?"  
  
She smiled. "Just one more!"  
  
Severus just shook his head as they stood up to leave.  
  
"Have a good day!" The Headmaster said.  
  
"You too." They both replied.  
  
Once out in the hall again, Severus asked, "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Eat." She stated. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Alright, we'll go to the kitchens then."  
  
He started walking again and Sabrina followed beside him.  
  
After tickling the pear they stood inside the kitchen. A house elf came up to them.  
  
"P-professor Snape! Good morning sir! How can Dobby help you?"  
  
"Sabrina missed breakfast. She needs something to eat."  
  
Dobby turned to Sabrina. "And what would Miss be wanting?"  
  
"Um, I want some scrambled eggs, sausage, hash browns, and toast, please." Sabrina said.  
  
"Yes, Dobby will get it right away Miss."  
  
They watched as Dobby ran off to make breakfast. Then Snape pointed to the table and they sat down.  
  
"Don't you have classes to teach?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"I don't have any morning classes today. My first class is after lunch." Severus told her.  
  
"Oh, then I guess if it weren't for me you would have slept in." Sabrina said.  
  
"No, I don't usually sleep in."  
  
"Really? I take all the sleep I can get!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't notice." Severus let out sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, I'm kind of hard to wake. Should have told you that."  
  
"It's alright. Do you get up with an alarm clock?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have one somewhere." She stated.  
  
"So, what would you like to do this afternoon?"  
  
"Um, can I come sit in on your class?" She asked.  
  
"I guess that would be okay. I have Year 6 Slytherin and Gryffindors. You can see who some of your classmates are." He said.  
  
"Cool. I'll have to go back and get some things from my room though."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They were interrupted by another house elf. "Winky is wanting to know what Miss would like to drink."  
  
"Oh, some hot chocolate would be nice." Sabrina told the small elf.  
  
"Yes, Miss. Dobby is almost finished with you breakfast." She ran off much like Dobby did. And right on cue Dobby entered with a large plate of steaming food.  
  
"Here is food for Miss." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Sabrina said, and began to eat.  
  
They were silent for a while. Winky brought in her drink and quickly left.  
  
Then Severus broke their silence. "I should warn you, not every student here loves me." Sabrina looked up at him. "Well, I have to be a little unfair for appearance sake. The Gryffindors hate me because I'm mean and unfair. And the Slytherins love me because I'm mean and unfair to the Gryffindors. I just wanted you to know, so you wouldn't be surprised during class if I do something."  
  
Sabrina was quiet for a while. She remembered what her Mother had told her about her Father, about why she had to leave. Not because she didn't love him or he didn't love her, but because they weren't supposed to be together and if she had stayed Sabrina's life would be in danger. Her Mother told her that he was really good deep down, but he had to keep up the outward appearance for the sake of his life. Until it was over he would be like that. Sabrina understood. She was even kind of proud of her Father for risking his life so that the good side would have a chance to win. She looked back up at him and smiled.  
  
"I know. It's alright." She said.  
  
He looked at her, shock in his eyes. Then he nodded, slowly.  
  
"I know you're a good guy. You're perfectly nice to me, so I'm okay with it."  
  
"How—did..." He trailed off.  
  
"Mum told me." Was all she said.  
  
"Oh." He took it in. "And you're okay... with it?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She said. "I mean, if you're willing to risk your life then you can't be all that bad. If it weren't that way then I might not have taken it so well when Mum told me, but it's not like that is it?"  
  
He shook his head, still not knowing what to say. It was kind of awkward to just be about to tell your child, which you just met, that you're a Death Eater, and find out that she already knows. And that she's perfectly okay with it! This had to be some kind of dream. Nothing ever went this well for Severus Snape!  
  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Sabrina said, assuringly.  
  
Yes! 2nd chapter done! I'm good! Well, yeah, you know the drill... review! Oh, and I'm still not sure about what house I should put Sabrina in! So, any ideas would be greatly appreciated! I've got great plans for this story! Just have to get there! luvs and smooches 


	3. Getting to Know Hogwarts

OMG!! 9 reviews in 2 chapters! That makes me incredibly happy! Thanks for all the insight to everyone who reviewed!!! I love you all!!  
  
Sarahamanda: glad you liked it! You'll find out soon what House Sabrina will be in!  
  
ErlinaElf: thanks for the help! I hope you like what's to come!  
  
Julie507: I think you'll like where Sabrina ends up living!! hint hint and yes Sabrina is very insightful about other people... which you'll see later on! Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Jessica Potter 5: thanks for helping! I hope you like what I have planned for this story!  
  
Julia: Glad you like it!  
  
Dragonwing: Thank you so much! Your review helped me out the most I think!! So thank you thank you thank you!!! I hope the rest of the story pleases you!!  
  
Aelita-Fan426: Sabrina as in I thought it went good with Snape. But I also thought of Sabrina the Teenaged Witch after I named her!! But she wasn't named for that!  
  
Alena Jamie Aberdeen: Thanks for helping!  
  
Wow! I love reviewers! So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 3: Getting to Know Hogwarts  
  
Sabrina sat in the front corner of the room, slightly hidden from the shadows, but the students could still see her as they came in. She was busy writing in a spiral notebook. On the floor by her was a khaki green bag with pink straps that said, 'I'd Rather Be Dancing' in pink letters on the front. She glanced up ever so often to take a look at the students. She happened to be looking up when three particular students came in, two boys and a girl. One boy had black hair and his eyes were a brilliant green. The other boy was tall, lanky, and a red head. The girl with them was about her height, five-five or so, with brown eyes, and bushy brown hair. They all took seats in the back.  
  
Up front, another boy caught her eye. Slytherin, for he wore green and silver. His hair was bleach blonde and his eyes cold steel. He intrigued her. The air about him was everything but proud and arrogant. Yet, she was still drawn to him.  
  
He caught her eye and stared at her. Sabrina smiled at him. He got an odd look on his face before he turned his attention to her Father.  
  
Snape didn't say much of anything during class. Sabrina knew it was for her sake. Luckily for him, a young man named Neville was partnered with the bushy haired girl, Hermoine she learned, so there were no mess-ups.  
  
It was just like any other class. Sabrina amused herself with her writing and she read. She half-listened to anything her Father said.  
  
When the class was cleaning up as it neared time to go, Sabrina approached her Father.  
  
"I'm going to go back to my room now." She told him.  
  
"Alright. Do you need help getting there?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She said, embarrassed.  
  
"Okay. Draco." He called out. The blonde boy looked up and walked over to where they were.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I need you to take Sabrina back to my chambers please. Come back and I'll give you a pass to your next class." Severus said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sabrina and Draco moved to gather their things, then Sabrina followed Draco through the dungeons.  
  
"I'm Sabrina." She started the conversation, after a few uncomfortable silent moments.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He replied. "What are you doing here at Hogwarts? And staying with Professor Snape?"  
  
"Oh, my Mother did just recently, so I came to live here."  
  
"Why here with Snape?"  
  
"Because he's my Father."  
  
"What?" He said, shocked.  
  
"Well, he really didn't know about me. And I only sort of knew him. But my Grandparents thought it would be best if I stayed with him because he's a wizard."  
  
"Who would have thought Snape had a daughter?" Draco asked mainly himself.  
  
"He's not so bad." Sabrina defended her Father.  
  
"No, I guess not. Here you go." He said, stopping in front of the entrance to Snape's rooms.  
  
"Um, thanks Draco." Sabrina said.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. When will you be starting classes?" He asked.  
  
"Monday. I'm being sorted Sunday evening."  
  
"Well, alright then. See you around then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
Sabrina watched him walk off, and didn't go in through the portrait until she no longer saw him.  
  
A smile formed on her lips. Draco Malfoy. Something, deep in her gut, told her she was to pursue him.  
  
The next day, Friday, Sabrina had Severus wake her up in time for breakfast. She was just going to wander around the castle today. She would probably get lost. Okay, she would definitely get lost, but she had to get to know the place somehow. And there would be plenty of people around to help her.  
  
Once Draco had gotten to his next class the day before, word spread like wildfire. The new girl was Snape's daughter. So, needless to say, some people gave her some looks when they saw her. Others were polite, not wanting to get on Snape's bad side, and others just ignored her completely. And then some were actually nice to her.  
  
During a class change she was standing at a particular set of stairs, when she noticed that every student avoided stepping on one step. She stopped a passing boy, who she recognized from her Father's Potion class yesterday, Neville.  
  
He looked at her, almost afraid. She laughed.  
  
"I don't bite. I just wanted to know why everyone skips that step." She pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Oh, because it's not really there. You'll fall through."  
  
"Thank you. I'll remember that. Didn't mean to scare you." She said, and let him go.  
  
He continued up the stairs.  
  
After lunch, Sabrina was stopped by the bushy haired girl, her friends standing, reluctantly behind her.  
  
She held out her hand to Sabrina. "I'm Hermoine Granger. Gryffindor."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sabrina shook her hand. "Sabrina Snape."  
  
"So you are Snape's kid!" The red head exclaimed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermoine scolded. "Forgive them. They've been listening to rumors. This is Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." She introduced them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sabrina looked at Harry. So this was Harry Potter. Cute boy, she thought. She smiled at the two boys. "Don't worry, I don't bite." She said. "Not too hard anyway." She smiled even more.  
  
The boys smiled, nervously, back.  
  
"Well, we must be getting to class." Hermoine informed. "Nice to meet you Sabrina. See you later."  
  
"Bye!" Sabrina said. She liked them, they were nice. Well, the boys were a bit skittish, but sweet nonetheless.  
  
The weekend continued much the same. She met quite a few other kids in her year. She got somewhat familiar with the school. She got to know her Father a bit more. Saturday he spent the day with her showing her around. Then almost too quickly it was Sunday evening.  
  
All the students gathered the Great Hall for dinner. It got quiet as Professor McGonagall brought in the Sorting Hat. Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"We have a new student joining us this year. She is joining us from the United States. Her name is Sabrina Snape. I hope you will all make her feel welcomed here at our school. So without further ado, Sabrina Snape will you come here and the Hat shall sort you."  
  
Sabrina walked up and sat down on the stool and placed the Hat on her head.  
  
"Ah, Sabrina Snape. Daughter of Severus Snape. You shall be hard to place. You have many of your Mother's traits. I was correct in placing her in Gryffindor. But you have the cunning slyness of Slytherin from your Father. And true, someone in Slytherin may be needing your aid this year."  
  
Sabrina looked up and her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. Their eyes locked she didn't catch what the Hat said. Something about not putting her brain to good use.  
  
She barely noticed when the Hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
She tore her eyes away from Draco as her new Housemates accepted her at their table. She smiled at them as they introduced themselves.  
  
That night, back in Severus's chambers, Severus talked with Sabrina.  
  
"Ravenclaw. Hmm." He said. He didn't sound disappointed, just intrigued. "Dumbledore did mention you making all Outstandings. So, will you be going to their dorms?" He asked.  
  
Sabrina thought about it for a moment. "Well, actually, I kind of want to stay with you. If it's all right with you of course."  
  
"Sure, if you want to I'm okay with it."  
  
"Cool." Sabrina got into bed, pulled the covers over her, and looked at her Father. "Um, I wanted to ask something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe, if it's okay with you, that maybe I can call you Dad?" She asked.  
  
Severus looked shocked for a moment, and didn't say anything. Would that be okay with him? He already loved Sabrina so much. He had been so happy when she was all right with the decisions he had made, that she understood.  
  
"Of course you can." He finally replied.  
  
Sabrina let out a sigh and smiled. "Good. Good night then... Dad."  
  
"Good night." He stood at the doorway and looked at her, unsure, but not quite sure what he was unsure about.  
  
"Mum usually tucked me in at night." Sabrina whispered. "Sixteen and I still liked to be tucked in. But I like it."  
  
"I don't really know..." He trailed off.  
  
"Well, you pull the covers over me, say good night, maybe give me a hug or a kiss, then you turn off the light as you leave."  
  
Severus walked up to her bed and pulled the covers up more.  
  
Sabrina yawned. "'Night Daddy."  
  
He awkwardly bent over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Sabrina."  
  
He walked back to the door and turned out the light. He stood in the doorway a second longer.  
  
"How did I do?" He asked.  
  
"You were perfect." Sabrina replied, sleepily.  
  
I'm on a roll! 3 chapters in 2 days! I'm so motivated! Woot! You like? Hope so! luvs and smooches 


	4. Did Someone Say Shopping?

Seeing as I was on a roll and that I had time to kill, I decided to give you some more! Don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter 4: Did Someone Say Shopping?  
  
Sabrina's first day of school went much like any other day of school. Too much learning and way too much homework. So after dinner she went back to her room and crashed on her bed. She didn't sleep, just stared of into nothingness. She had no desire to do homework, but she did desire loud music and some dancing. But she wasn't quite sure how her Father would react to loud music.  
  
She got up and made her way into her Father's office.  
  
"What do you think about loud music?" She asked, straight forward.  
  
"Not in favor." He replied.  
  
"Figured as much."  
  
"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" He asked, giving her a look.  
  
She stuck out her lower lip. "Aww, why do you have to ruin all the fun? Can I do it later?"  
  
"What would you do now then?"  
  
"Um, nothing?"  
  
"Nope, not gonna work." He said.  
  
Sabrina pouted. She quickly changed the subject. "Can I redecorate my room?"  
  
"What?" He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's so, blah. I just want to liven it up a bit."  
  
"I guess it would be all right."  
  
"Yay! Will you help?" She asked.  
  
"What, right now?"  
  
"Sure! Thanks Dad, you're the coolest!" She turned and skipped off to her room. She waited a few moments. "Are you coming?" She yelled out the door.  
  
Severus reluctantly got up and went to her room. "Fine let's get this over with."  
  
"It'll be some good Father/daughter bonding time!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure. Now, what would you like?" He asked.  
  
"First, purple walls. Like, lavender, only darker."  
  
He took out his wand and pointed to the walls. A dark lavender spread across the walls.  
  
"Perfect! Next I want a dark red bed spread with lot's of the same color beads, and red and gold pillows with more beads." Sabrina spoke and it was. "Could you make the bed a canopy? With red netting draping over it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sabrina stood back to admire her room. Everything else was perfect. It was fabulous.  
  
"Oh, this is great! Thanks Dad! I'll get started on my homework now!"  
  
"You're welcome. And you better." He said, and left.  
  
Sabrina resorted to her headphones, and cranked up Brittney Spears.  
  
School had only been in session for a few weeks by now. Dumbledore had announced a Halloween Ball on the 31st of October, which happened to be Sabrina's birthday.  
  
She had only a few classes during the week with Draco so it was hard to get to know him. She decided she would act at the Ball.  
  
But first she needed a costume. The next Saturday was a Hogsmeade day, but Sabrina knew that if she wanted a really great costume she would need to go into Muggle London. She just had to work her charm on her Father.  
  
"Daddy." She said, standing in the doorway to his office.  
  
"Yes, Sabrina?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, this Saturday's a Hogsmeade day, but I want to get a really good costume. So, I wanted to know if it was available to go to Muggle London?" She asked, sweetly, prepared to get on her knees to beg.  
  
"I don't know." He replied, slowly.  
  
"Please? I've got money. Just this once! I promise!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'll talk it over with the Headmaster. But if it's okay with him, you cannot tell anyone."  
  
"Okay! Thank you Daddy!" She ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before running out.  
  
I've gone soft, Severus thought.  
  
Of course Dumbledore said it would be all right. (It just wouldn't go with the plot if he didn't.) Sabrina was ecstatic, to say the least. She could hardly contain herself the rest of the week, and by Friday she was practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Calm down Sabrina!" Severus said, in a serious tone, as she bounced up and down on her bed. "You need to go to sleep. We will be waking up early tomorrow."  
  
"I know, but I'm just too excited!" She stopped jumping and lay down.  
  
Severus tucked her in and kissed her forehead, as has become their tradition. "Good night."  
  
"Good night!" Sabrina said, cheerfully. It was obvious she wouldn't be getting too much sleep tonight.  
  
Okay, deciding to save the London trip for next chapter. This one was kind of a fill in till then. I'm sorry it's short, but it's late and I'm tired so maybe tomorrow.... luvs and smooches 


	5. In Which Severus Gets a Slight Makeover

Hey ya'll!!! It's been a couple of days! Okay, more than a couple, but hey! Who can blame me?!?! I am just so cute and loveable! All right, maybe it was just that I have been REALLY busy!! My last five weeks of summer vacation are filled with ballet camp, Monday through Friday, 10-5. So, yeah, I'm busy. But I haven't forgotten that I have stories to write for all my loving reviewers!! So I'll end the chitchat and get to it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't plan to, don't sue.  
  
Chapter 5: In Which Severus Gets a Slight Makeover  
  
Severus had no trouble waking Sabrina the next morning. Her excitement all but radiated off of her, and he found it hard not to smile. You would have thought her life depended on going shopping the way she pranced about her room.  
  
They ate together in the Common Room since it was early. Severus had gone to the kitchens and brought back some muffins, fruit and orange juice.  
  
Sabrina surveyed her Father as she ate. The black robes weren't going to cut it. Not when she wore jean capris and a red Strawberry Shortcake shirt that said, 'Life is Sweet.'  
  
"Dad." She said. "You're not really wearing that are you?"  
  
He gave her a look that said, why shouldn't I? "Yes, what's wrong with this?"  
  
She gave an exaggerated sigh. "We're going to Muggle London. People don't just walk around in long black robes there. Next to me you're going to look like a wannabe gothic. Do you have any Muggle like clothing?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I do..."  
  
"Good! Show me." She got up and ran to his room. Throwing open the closet so looked through his clothing. "Black, black, and more black. Oh! And looky here! Black!" She sighed. "I guess this will do." She held out a pair of black slacks and a black button up, collar shirt. "I won't be the only one doing some shopping today."  
  
"What's wrong with black? It's a nice color." He said, taking the clothes from her. "I don't need any new clothes. Where would I wear them anyway?"  
  
"First off, Dad, black is a shade, not a color. It's a nice shade, I have nothing against it, but you need some color! Don't worry, I won't make you wear pink." She left the room to let him get dressed.  
  
Soon, they were out of Hogwarts and getting off the train at London.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Sabrina exclaimed. "It's been awhile since I've come here to shop. Hey, do you think we could stop by to see my Grandparents some time before we leave today? Just to let them know I'm doing all right. I've kind of forgotten to write them."  
  
"I think that will be okay." He said.  
  
"Okay, let's get going then, shall we?"  
  
They found the nearest mall and Sabrina proceeded to drag Severus through every store she thought she could find an appropriate costume. She made him sit outside every try-on room as she modeled for him. She didn't pick anything, but tried on everything she thought was pretty.  
  
At about the fifth store, Severus asked tiredly, "Are you going to pick something any time today? Or this century maybe?"  
  
"Dad, these things take time! We have all day! What's the hurry?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I think I'm getting a headache."  
  
Sabrina just ignored him and continued to drag him all across the mall.  
  
She finally found the perfect costume.  
  
"Ooo! I know what I'm going as!" She squealed.  
  
"Finally." Severus said, more to himself.  
  
"An Arabian Dancer!" She held up the blue costume. "Isn't it fabulous?"  
  
"I think not!" Severus exclaimed, as he took in the costume. It had sheer, blue pants with a silver coin trim. The top, that was not a top, more like a bra, was also blue with the silver coin trim along the bottom. And to finish it off it had sheer, blue sleeves and veil. "You will not wear that in public! You won't wear that at all."  
  
"But Daddy please! It's perfect! And I'm sure that some other girls will have costumes worse that this. It's only for one night! And it's nighttime, so it's dark!"  
  
"You'll be inside." He stated.  
  
"Oh, but please? It's either this or more shopping." She said.  
  
Severus considered. More shopping or allow his daughter to wear, that. He sighed. "Fine, you can get it. Lord, I've gone soft. Hurry up before I change my mind."  
  
Sabrina squealed again. "Thank you Daddy!" She gave him a big hug and ran off to pay for it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He said, and sat down in the nearest chair.  
  
They left the store after Sabrina paid for her costume. "Lunch now?"  
  
"Sure, where can we go eat?" He asked.  
  
"In the food court." She answered. "They have different types of food to choose from. I'm going to have some pizza."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Oh, no! Don't you tell me you've never had pizza!"  
  
"Er, no."  
  
"Well, then you will have some too."  
  
They stood in line together to get their pizza. Sabrina ordered for them, a slice of pepperoni each (they were really big slices) and each a Dr. Pepper. Then they found a table to sit at to eat. Sabrina watched her Father as he took his first bite of pizza. She could tell right away that he liked it.  
  
"Good, no?" She asked.  
  
"Surprisingly. Although I'm very certain this contains no nutritional value whatsoever."  
  
"We eat good food all week at Hogwarts. It's only fair we get to eat junk food once in a while. And frankly, I don't care if it's not good for me." She said.  
  
Severus decided they needed a change in subject. "Are we still going to visit your Grandparents today?"  
  
"Oh, yes." She said.  
  
"Do you know how to get there?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I remember."  
  
"You think?" He gave her a look.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know how to get there! Good grief!"  
  
"Just eat your pizza." He told her.  
  
There were a few golden moments of silence, in which Severus was enjoying it. But then Sabrina spoke again.  
  
"We were going to go shopping for you too!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No, we do not need to go shopping for me."  
  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
"I've had enough shopping to last me the rest of my life, thank you. I have plenty of clothes."  
  
"But they're all black!" She whined.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Sabrina was quiet as she quickly finished her lunch. Then when her Father finished she stood up, grabbed him by his arm and walked as quickly as possible to the next stop.  
  
"I said I don't want to shop for me!" Severus cried out.  
  
"Don't care." Sabrina walked straight to the men's section and to the nearest worker. "Hi, can you help us? My Father needs some new clothes. He only owns black."  
  
The man turned to look at Severus. "Ah, yes, of course I can help! Follow me!" The man was obviously gay. "Anything in mind?"  
  
"Well, he's a teacher, but they have to wear a certain uniform, but he needs clothes for other stuff. Like school dances and going out and stuff."  
  
"Okay, so casually nice?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, this way then."  
  
Sabrina and the salesman made Severus try on and show them all the clothes they chose. Severus was not happy, especially with the very gay salesman. He did not feel comfortable at all. Sabrina was going to be punished. He didn't know how but she would be!  
  
Finally the torture was over and Sabrina paid for his new clothes.  
  
Soon they were on their way to Sabrina's Grandparent's house.  
  
Severus didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous as they stood outside the door to Sabrina's Grandparent's house. How much did they know about him? What had Lena told them about him? Well, they didn't have a problem with letting Sabrina come live with him.  
  
He didn't have any more time to think, as an elderly man opened the door.  
  
"Gramps!" Sabrina exclaimed.  
  
"Sabrina! Well, what a lovely surprise! Come in!" He moved aside to let them in. They entered into a hallway and he closed the door, and then turned to them. "You must be Severus. I'm George Ackerman, Sabrina's Grandfather."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you, sir." Severus said, taking the offered hand.  
  
"Well, come in to the living room and we'll get you some tea and we'll all catch up."  
  
Sabrina skipped happily ahead of them. She went into the kitchen to find her Grandmother.  
  
"Nani!" She gave the woman in the kitchen a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh goodness! Sabrina! What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"  
  
"It's the weekend Nani, and Dad took me to get a Halloween costume for the school dance!"  
  
"Your Father's here? Well, that was sure nice of him." She whipped her hands on a hand towel. She grabbed the teapot on the stove that was sitting there, ready, like she was expecting them.  
  
In the living room, Severus and George were already sitting.  
  
"Hello! I'm Abby, and you must be Severus. It is so wonderful to meet you."  
  
Severus stood up and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ackerman."  
  
"Oh, you can call me Abby, or you are welcome to call me Mum if you want." She then busied herself with pouring the tea.  
  
George took it upon himself to continue the conversation. "So, Sabrina how is this new school?"  
  
"Oh! It's fantastic! I've already made some new friends. And Dad teaches my favorite subject!"  
  
"Well, that's great!" Abby said. "What class is that?"  
  
"Advanced Potions. I guess I got my knack for it from him." Sabrina smiled at her Father. "It's all really great. I live in the extra room Dad has. He helped me redecorate it so it's all pretty and stuff."  
  
"Well, thank you Severus." George said. "We really did want her to come live with us, but we knew it would be better if she was with someone who knew about all this magic stuff. We think it's great and all, but we haven't the slightest clue about it."  
  
"No, I thank you for letting her come live with me. It's really been wonderful having her around."  
  
There was a few seconds of silence, then the conversation continued until it was time for Severus and Sabrina to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
Whew!! There you go! Next: we get to some more Hogwarts stuff! And other people! I'll have it up, hopefully in a week or so. But don't expect anything! There have been no promises made here!! Got that?! Good.... See ya next time... and in the mean time.... REVIEW!!! I'll love you forever for it.... 


	6. Halloween

Hi!!!!! Miss me? Of course you did... anyway, I updated! Aren't you proud? This is by far, the longest chapter of this story. It started out slow but I finally finished it! So, read and enjoy!

Don't own it, don't plan to, don't sue.

----------

Chapter 6: Halloween

"Hey, Sabrina." Padma said, at breakfast. "Would you want to go to the library and work on our Potions essay together?"

"Sure, that'd be great Padma!" Sabrina smiled at her friend. The two girls had gotten to be good friends in the few weeks Sabrina had come to Hogwarts.

Padma had sat down next to Sabrina and began to fill her breakfast plate. "So, do you have a date to the dance yet?"

"No, do you?" Sabrina replied.

"No, but we've still got a couple of weeks right? Hopefully someone will ask me before then."

"Hmm." Was Sabrina's only response. She only wanted one guy to ask her, and the chance of that happening was not very likely. "Anybody in particular that you want to go with?"

"Er, not really." Padma said. "You?"

"No. Actually thinking about going stag. You can dance with more guys that way."

"Not a bad idea."

After breakfast Ravenclaws had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then before lunch they had a study hall, so Sabrina and Padma headed to the library.

They quickly found the books that they would need then found an empty table to work at.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The girls looked up to find Terry Boot.

"Can we help you Terry?" Sabrina asked.

"Er, well, I just wanted to asked you something."

"Okay."

"Would you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm going to go stag. Sorry Terry. But I promise to save at least one dance for you though." She answered.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Well, see ya later." He turned and walked away.

"I don't know why you want to go stag." Padma said. "I'd rather have a date."

"Like I said, you can dance with more people this way. Get to know other people in different houses."

"Well, I guess it makes sense if you're new. Oh, good, lunch time." Padma stated, as the bell rang.

They gathered their books and school supplies, and then headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

The rest of the day pasted quickly and Sabrina left her last class and made her way to where she and her Father lived. She threw her book bag down and sprawled out on her bed. She was tired and didn't want to get up for anything.

Not long after, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Severus answered.

"Sure." Sabrina replied, and reluctantly sat up.

Severus entered her room and stood in front of her. "I was just wondering how things were going? Your classes are all right?"

"Yeah, everything's great." She said.

"That's good. So, umm, do you have a date to the dance?" He asked.

Sabrina smiled. She knew there was a point to this visit. "No, I don't. I want to go stag so that way I can dance with more guys. I can get to know some other students and such."

Severus seemed to have a weight lifted from his shoulders. "Oh, good."

"Why Severus Snape! Are you getting some Fatherly instincts?" Sabrina teased her Father.

If it was a Severus Snape thing to do, this is where he would have blushed, but as it were, Severus Snape does not blush, so he glared at his daughter. Then he turned and left. Sabrina just giggled at this and laid back down, not feeling like doing her homework.

Her thoughts soon drifted to a certain blond haired boy. She sighed dreamily. True, she loved being in Ravenclaw, but that made it extra hard to catch the eye of the Slytherin sex god. Her Father being head of the Slytherin house made it a little easier at least, but it would have been better if she were just in Slytherin herself.

Sabrina began to form a plot on how to snatch Draco. She giggled again as she thought of snatching him like a snitch and how fitting it seemed with his golden hair. Halloween was drawing closer and it seemed like the perfect time to begin her plan.

----------

Hours before the Halloween ball began, Sabrina joined Padma and her roommates, Lisa, Morag, and Mandy, in their Ravenclaw dorm to get ready. After seeing Sabrina's costume, Padma had gotten a similar costume only in red, with Sabrina's permission of course. They decided that they would be Arabian Princesses together.

The girls had fun giggling and helping each other with their makeup. Mandy was going as a fairy, and went mad with the glitter. Lisa was dressing up as a sexy devil and Morag was going as cat woman.

At ten till eight they made their way down to the common room. Lisa, Mandy, and Morag left the group and joined their dates. Sabrina and Padma went on their way down to the Great Hall together. Loud music and already dancing students greeted them. The Hall was done up in true Halloween fashion. There were cobwebs, bats, pumpkins, spiders, and everything else imaginable.

Swaying her hips to the beat Sabrina made her way through the crowd.

She yelled over the music to Padma. "I'll see you later. There's something I have to do."

"Okay." Padma yelled back. She left to find other friends.

Sabrina continued her way up to the D.J. It was time to begin her plan. She handed the D.J. a c.d.

"Can you play song number two?" She asked.

He nodded, taking the c.d. "Alright, ya'll, here's a song from the Muggle singer Britney Spears."

The crowd cheered and the song 'Boom, Boom' blared out of the speakers.

Sabrina made her way across the sea of students, where a certain blond stood. Her hips swayed to the beat of the music as she neared him.

'Shout it  
We're gonna go to the club and get crunk with Britney.

Shorty  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
Shorty  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass  
Shorty  
She think she fine  
Fine enough to blow your mind  
Shorty  
She think she bad  
Get on the floor and shake that ass.

Yeah, this is for all those Southern boys out there.

Check this out  
I see you lookin' my way  
And I know that  
You have something to say  
Watching every inch of my body  
Like you wanted play.'

She tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and looked down at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sabrina asked.

He stared at her for a second before slowly nodding his head.

"Sure." He set his drink on the table. Then Sabrina took his hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor.

'Boom boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
Boom boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
I begin to dance just a little bit  
To turn you on.'

Once they reached a good spot Sabrina felt Draco's hands rest on her hips and they began to dance.

'(Yeah, I got that)  
  
I've got that boom boom  
That you want  
Watching me all night long  
Hurry up before its gone  
I've got that boom boom  
That you want  
I don't think you should wait  
One minute might be to late  
  
You had caught my eye  
And I wanted to get to know you  
Don't be shy  
I want you to come closer  
So what you gonna do?  
So here we go  
  
Boom boom  
Boy you look so sexy  
Boom boom  
Boy you look so sexy.'

Sabrina noticed how well Draco danced. Not a lot of guys knew what to do when it came to dancing. Draco's body matched hers perfectly, moving with her. She turned around so that she faced him. Sabrina noticed that he was in a very elegant prince costume.

'Pansy must be the princess.' She thought. 'Go figure. I wonder where she is anyway. Why isn't she all over Draco like usual?'

Sabrina decided to voice her thoughts. "Are you here with Pansy?"

Draco looked down at her, startled that she had spoken. "Oh, no. I told her I was coming with someone else. She didn't take it too well though."

Sabrina laughed. "Are you here with someone else?"

"No." Draco replied. "Are you?"

"No."

The song ended and faded into a slow song. Sabrina had no intention of letting Draco go so soon, so she slipped her arms around his neck. They danced in silence once more. Sabrina was so happy that her plan had worked even more perfect than she had thought. When the song ended Draco stopped.

"Do you want to go get a drink with me?" He asked.

Sabrina smiled. "Sure."

They left the dance floor and walked over to the concessions.

Draco sipped from his cup and turned to Sabrina again. "Let's go outside." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Sabrina replied.

Draco put his arm around Sabrina's shoulders and led her out of the Great Hall. Severus, who was chaperoning, eyed Draco warily as he left with Sabrina.

Outside was a bit chilly. Sabrina remembered that she didn't have much clothing on when a wind hit her as the doors opened.

"Oh, it's cold!" She exclaimed.

"Here, you can wear my coat." Draco said, taking it off.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled, taking the coat offered.

They found a bench nearby and sat down.

"Why did you come to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"My Mother died." Sabrina said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No one ever knew Snape had a daughter. We were shocked. And I was sure you were going to be placed in Slytherin." Draco said.

Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, he didn't know he had a daughter either. And I'm pretty sure he thought I would get placed in Slytherin too! But Mum was a Gryffindor."

Draco's eyes widened. "You're kidding! Snape with a Gryffindor?"

"I know. They met at school, but when Mum got pregnant with me she left without telling him because she didn't want to endanger me with the war and stuff. Not many people knew about them."

"Wow. So you know that he's a, well, you know, right?" Draco realized to late that maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sabrina stayed quiet, not wanting to expose her Father.

"My Father is too. He loves Voldemort more than me and my Mum. I used to think that his was the coolest and I wanted to be just like him." Draco said, quietly.

"And now?" She asked.

"Not anymore. I think it's stupid now. I wish that someone would just go ahead and killed Voldemort already and get it over with."

"I guess it's really bad here. We heard about it over in the States, but nothing ever really happened."

"Hey, on to a happy subject." Draco said, jokingly.

"Okay. How about some more dancing?" Sabrina missed dancing and wanted to get as much in as possible.

"I'm game. Let's go." He got up and held out his hand to Sabrina. She took it and went back into the Great Hall.

They danced for the rest of the night. At midnight when the dance was over Draco walked Sabrina to her room where they said goodnight.

Sabrina skipped into her room feeling happy and giddy. It was going to be hard to get to sleep tonight.

----------  
  
Whew! Are you glad I updated?! Of course you are... No promises about the next update. Sorry! I'm a busy girl and I get writers block sometimes! Anyway please review! That will make me update faster! Love ya! 


End file.
